Timelord
| romaji = Jikaishin | trans = Time Machine God | fr_name = Seigneur du Temps | de_name = Herr der Zeit | it_name = Signore del Tempo | pt_name = Senhor do Tempo | es_name = Señor del Tiempo | cr_name = Vremeplovni Vladar | ko_name = 시계신 | ko_romanized = Sigyesin | ko_hanja = 時械神 | ko_trans = Time Machine God | sets = * V Jump promotional cards * Master Guide 3 promotional cards * Photon Shockwave * Gold Series: Haunted Mine * Shonen Jump promotional cards * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack * Collectors Pack 2017 * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Timelord", known as "Time Machine God" ( , Jikaishin) in the OCG, is an archetype consists of Level 10 Fairy monsters used by Z-one in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Origin The first 10 "Timelords" are based on the 10 attributes or emanations of the Tree of Life, the mystic symbol used in the Kabbalah, known as the Sefirot. The 11th member, "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord", is named after the Sefirot itself (Sephirot). The "Timelords" are depicted as metal suits of armor with an angel face on their chest. The first 10 "Timelords" each reflect a Sefirah, as well as an archangel. "Sephylon" reflects the mystical state where all 10 Sefirots become one, Da'at, and God. Members The first 10 "Timelords" share the following texts: * Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. * Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. * You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. (For "Metaion, the Timelord" and all "Timelord" monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6, this effect only applies if the monster is in Attack Position. Furthermore, "Sandaion, the Timelord" from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 prevents both players from taking battle damage.) * At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: effect. (For "Raphion, the Timelord" from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6, this effect activates at the end of the Damage Step. Furthermore, "Lazion, the Timelord" and "Zaphion, the Timelord" both have additional unique effects that are not dependent on the Battle Phase.) * Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck." Playing style "Timelord" monsters have a Stall and Burn playstyle. They protect the player from battle damage, while their other effects slowly damage the opponent. As they do not rely on Special Summons, many anti-meta cards can be used with them. Weaknesses While the "Timelords" cannot be destroyed, they are not unbeatable and can can still be banished or Tributed. Their Summon can also be negated by a card like "Solemn Warning". To overcome these weaknesses, cards that protect against direct attacks can be useful. In addition, cards that can negate the effects of "Timelord" are extremely useful, as that will strip them of all their protection and leave the opponent with a 0 ATK monster that cannot do anything. (However, this will be less useful against "Sandaion" and "Sephylon".) Since all "Timelords" are Level 10, cards like "Level Limit - Area B" and "Gravity Bind" can easily prevent them from attacking and being able to use their powerful effects. Since it is very difficult to control more than 1 "Timelord", cards like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and "Threatening Roar" are also very effective at stopping their attacks. Cards that can attack the opponent directly, such as "Earthbound Immortal" or "Toon" monsters can be very useful against "Timelord" monsters, as they can bypass their protection and effects and deal your opponent significant damage in the process. "Timelord" monsters rely on attacking for their effects to activate, so any number of basic stall cards that aim to block the opponent's attacks will stop them as well, including battle position changers. However, this weakness can be overcome by using cards that force the "Timelord" monster to be attacked. "Timelord" monsters are also especially weak against Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon because it banishes any monster that is not destroyed by it when it attacks. Since the "Timelord" is banished, its effect cannot trigger and it bypasses the "Timelord" non-destroyable effect via banishment. Trivia * In the anime, all the Timelords have a Rare rarity with exception of "Sephylon", which has an Ultra Rare rarity instead. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes